Rhiannon, don't go
by MarvoloStoker
Summary: Zelda's life is being shaken by a lovely girl. Fluff, and drama, M to be safe. Lot of unnecessary tears, Fleetwood Mac played with my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Praise Satan, after years of not writing, I'm back from the dead.

English is not my first language and it's the first story I'm writing in it. Don't be cruel, but feel free to give any advice. I haven't even really checked the spelling because I'm lazy.

So that happened after binge watching Sabrina on Netflix 3 times, falling in love with Zelda, and listening to Fleetwood Mac too much in between.

Enjoy, and don't take it too seriously. It's a fan fiction.

* * *

For the past sixteen years, Zelda Spellman never stopped once to ask herself what she was missing in life. Since Sabrina arrived, it's been easy to figure everything out. Being an aunt, raise the child so she could go through her Dark Baptism, everything was planned, and there was no time for distractions, no time for feeling lonely. Her role, and Hilda's never had to be discussed. She knew she would never be the motherly, tender figure, nor actually the paternal one, but she had tried her best to show some kind of love while being the disciplinarian. She actually only took care of Sabrina when she began to show some signs of magic. She knew her niece would be a great witch, the jewel in the Spellman dynasty. And she knew she could help with that. Herself being one of the brightest and most talented which in the Coven, it was only logical, even if it meant putting herself aside.

But today, Zelda sats at the breakfast table, with a half smoked cigarette in hand, her coffee turning cold, and an unread newspaper in front of her. She still can't understand what happened those last few days, how she could have acted the way she swore, all those years ago, she would never again.

Hilda was at the store, Sabrina at the Academy, and she could only hear Ambrose's music coming softly from the attic, and sometimes, if you were attentive enough, a clear laughter.

It happened again, the laughing, joined this time by Ambrose's.

Zelda crashes the cigarette in the coffee cup and rises.

She brushes her navy dress to remove any pleat, runs her fingers through her perfect curls and grabs her sunglasses.

Leaving the house, slamming the door in a very unladylike manner, with no real idea on where to go.

Zelda, for the first time in a while, wanders around, more lost than she seems to be.

In the attic, they played Fleetwood Mac. Quite cliché.

Even more so when the woman actually there is called Rhiannon.

« Come one Ambrose, play it again. » she says from her spot on the unmade bed, a pillow between her arms.

« It's gonna be the hundredth times doll, how much someone can love earring their name being sung ? » jokes Ambrose

« Don't be bitter old man. »

« Girl, you're probably older than me, for a reason I don't understand. You look like you're not even 25. What are you ? Some children blood drinker ? »

« Haha funny, but no. I am just prettier than you.»

On that remark, she gets up and goes to the window, in a very overly dramatic fashion.

« I guess at some point I will have to tell y'all my story. I'm not even quite sure if I can remember it well but, I mean, I owe you that at least. »

« You don't owe us anything doll, but it could be nice indeed. Story time moment in the living room. I hope it will be a bit juicy, just to see the Aunts' faces. » laughs Ambrose, soon joined by Rhiannon.

Ambrose puts the song once again, without really knowing how much Rhiannon can relate to those lyrics.

He notices that she gets a bit melancholic when she goes back on the bed, and while he thinks he knows why, the girl's next question confirms it.

« Do you think I made Zelda hate me ? »

« Zelda ? I don't think so. I don't even think she can hate anyone, she just ignores people she doesn't like. Very snobbish. » he answers lightly, before adding, with a more serious face « Except of course if you did something really bad against our family. »

Ambrose suddenly remembers how cold his aunt has turned those last days toward the girl, and everyone, and raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

« I wouldn't do anything like that, you all gave me a house and a family to stay with. I just, I might have crossed some boundaries with her and I don't know what I should do, if you know what I mean. »

« Well, the thing with Zelda is that while she seems really scary, she's quite emotional. If you hurt her feelings, she won't probably forgive you for the next century. Will you tell me if I ask what happened ? »

« I wish, but I think Zelda won't approve of me divulging her secrets around the house… especially this one » mumbles Rhiannon while looking at the ceiling.

Ambrose comes and sits on the bed near her, and puts a hand on the girl's cheek. He's quite surprised to find it slightly wet of tears.

« I do think the best is to speak with her about it, if I can't help you. From what I've seen she probably more than likes you.»

The song stopped playing a long time ago.

Rhiannon rises and smiles, then, after kissing Ambrose on the forehead, leaves the room. Her head is full of thoughts about Zelda. Never in her life she felt that way for an other human being, witch or not. She can picture every details of the woman's face, and the way her hair sways around, and the motion of her hips, how her fingers hold a cigarette, or a cup, the sharpness of her scapulas, the small of her back.

She goes down the stairs without fully giving any attention, but tries to listen to a potential noise that would tell her Zelda's whereabouts. Nothing.

She sighs. Magic it is then. She closes her eyes, murmurs some words and she can see.

Zelda finally stops near the river, it's autumn, the water runs strongly, covered with brownish leaves. Unconsciously she puts her hand on her neck, and shivers from the cold touch. She should at least have taken gloves. She lights a cigarette, and stares at the water. Zelda would never say of herself that she's of romantic nature, though at that instant, she does feel a pang near her heart, and almost wishes she wouldn't be alone here. As if Satan heard, some leaves crack behind her. She drags on her cigarette but doesn't look back.

« Zelda ? »

« I don't want you here, Rhiannon. »

Rhiannon stops, a few meters from her, and mutters a small « I know », before walking again. She hands a scarf in front of the woman.

« You're gonna catch a cold if you stay like that. »

« I'm a witch, I do think I'm far more resistant than that, so thank you but no, thank you. Now, if you could go away, I have things to do. » Zelda spits, without looking at her once.

« Please Zelda, I just want to speak with you. »

Zelda turns and points a finger at Rhiannon's chest. You can see in her eyes some kind of rage, and the sky gets cloudier.

« There's nothing to talk about, because nothing, you hear me, nothing happened. I don't know why you are here. »

« I told you I just want to speak, I used a spell to… »

« I meant why you are here, in Greendale, in our house. Don't you have any other place where you could go and mess with everyone's life ? »

Rhiannon flinches at the sudden outburst, but doesn't go. She grabs Zelda's hand and pulls, forcing the witch to look at her.

« That's just bullshit Zelda, you know it and I told you, I'm here to help. I don't want to cause you any harm. »

« Well you did a great job so far, haven't you ? » answers Zelda, full of sarcasm and hurt.

She lets go of the older woman's hand, and she can feels tears tickling her green eyes.

« Do you really want me to leave ? »

« Yes. »

And she finally does.

Few minutes pass, Zelda crumbles on the forest ground, and she grabs the burgundy scarf that lays there, and holds it to her face. It faintly smells of Rhiannon's perfume. She remembers how the girl's hair and neck smelled when she was laying in her arms, two days ago. She feels weak, and hopes, sincerely hopes, that the girl is definitely gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When she comes back home late that night, it's a mess all around. A suitcase is in the parlor, with a big black coat on top, and she can hear loud voices from the kitchen.

« That's ridiculous honey, you don't have to go. » says Hilda, firmly.

Zelda arrives, and is baffled by the scene in front of her.

Hilda stands in front of Rhiannon, Ambrose is brooding in a corner, and Sabrina is on the floor, at the girl's feet.

« Zelda, could you please explain why you expelled our guest ? » Ambrose asks, and all the faces turn towards Zelda.

« I… »

« That's ridiculous. » says Hilda again. « What did the poor girl do ? Where did you think she would go ? I'm so fed up with you Zelda, this house is not only yours, and we want Rhiannon to stay. I really don't… »

« Fine, whatever. » cuts Zelda before lighting a cigarette. She sights and rubs her temple with a perfectly manicured finger. « Can I just have some tea now, Hilda? »

Hilda nods, and pours a cup that she gives with a smile, before grabbing Rhiannon by the shoulders.

« Come on love, we'll put your stuffs back and then, time to bed alright? »

The girl bows her head slightly and follows, without a glance for Zelda who is still near the door. Again, Zelda feels that weird pang.

Sabrina gets off the floor, and shyly hugs her aunt. She doesn't need to ask, she saw several times in Zelda's eyes the same insecurity and fear Harvey had in his before he asked her to go out with him. Sabrina isn't sure how Rhiannon managed to carve a way to Zelda's heart in only a month, but she definitely thinks it's better than Father Blackwood, even though she could never tell that to her aunt.

Ambrose is the only one left with Zelda at that point. She sips her tea carefully, knowing that the warlock will say something. She raises an eyebrow at him, and he smiles sadly.

« I don't know what happened, but if you think hurting her will smooth your own pain, Aunt Zelda, you're more damaged than I thought. »

« Why, thank you, that's the… »

« I don't mean to pry, but she's probably in love with you, I can sometimes see it in her aura, when she looks at you, it sparkles. » he adds, smirking.

Zelda's cup crashes on the floor.

« That's impossible. »

« Believe what makes you sleep, Aunt Zee… » and he exits the room with a wink.

Zelda sights again, it's becoming a habit she doesn't like. With a twitch of her wrist, the broken cup vanishes. She finishes her cigarette, before sitting and taking an other one. Luckily for her, cancer is not a witch disease, she's been smoking a lot since the troublesome girl arrived.

Granted, she's not that bad, but still.


	3. Chapter 3

Just, my favorite version of "Rhiannon" is from the Stevie Nicks' Soundstage 2008 concert, that you can find on Youtube

* * *

She remembers the first day.

She arrived home, at the end of the afternoon, that last day of September, after a Coven meeting, only to find the house full of laughters, and a strong smell of carrot cake in the air. Not taking the time to remove her hat or sunglasses, she strolled to the kitchen to find Sabrina and Hilda, their faces red with glee, and an other young girl, busy wiping her sweater with a napkin.

Zelda cleared her throat, and the girl all but practically jumped from the chair, sending the other two in a new round of laughter.

« Hello sister, how are you ? Would you like some tea? » asked Hilda.

« No, thank you, Hilda. May I ask who is our guest ? »

The girl in question approached her with an almost childish look, and reached out a trembling hand. She had the most striking green eyes Zelda had ever seen, and shoulder length wavy brown hair. She was also a bit taller than her, quite slim and pale. She wore a really oversized knitted black sweater, tights and leather boots.

« I'm Rhiannon, nice to meet you. » She said with a strangely posed voice that made Zelda raise an eyebrow.

She shook the girl's hand, surprised again to feel some kind of strength and confidence. They may have lingered hand in hand for longer than appropriate, because Hilda appeared behind the girl and grabbed her shoulders in a motherly way.

« Rhiannon here is a solitary witch, and yes Zelda, I checked for a mark, everything is fine. Sabrina met her on the road to the house, in the woods. »

« And why would you be on the road to our house, in our woods ? » asked Zelda a bit more dryly than intended.

Rhiannon smiled.

« I have a letter here that could explain. »

She grabbed a piece of paper that was on the table and handed it to Zelda.

It was a letter from Edward, quite short and friendly, giving his address to a certain Maura and thanking her again for her help in Ireland. It also stated that his door would always be open for her and her family. Zelda frowned.

« Maura was my mother, she met Edward a long time before she had me, but she told me a lot about him. She died before him, so I didn't know about… I mean, I'm sorry he died. » she added, throwing a glance to Sabrina who smiled.

« It's quite alright dear. » said Hilda.

« Well that doesn't explain why you are here now, we are quite busy at the moment. »

Zelda threw the letter on the table and took a seat before lightening a cigarette.

« I just ran away and I didn't know where to go, but I thought Edward and other witches would help. »

« Help for what ? » barked Zelda.

« I… » mumbled Rhiannon.

« It's okay darling, you'll tell when you want. Zelda, must you be so insensitive? »

Before Zelda could say anything, Sabrina grabbed the girl's hand and disappeared from the room, followed by Ambrose.

« Hilda, I'm not trying to be mean, but shouldn't we be more careful ? She could be anyone, and that include enemy. »

« Zelda, the girl was in a very bad state when she arrived, bruises and blood all over, and yes, it was hers. And the letter is genuine, Ambrose checked. If Edward thought her mother was trustable, then we only can hope the daughter is too. Also, I kinda like her, she's really sweet. » finished Hilda with a smile.

« I guess we'll figure it out eventually… »

Hilda smiled even more and laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Weirdly, for the next weeks, no trouble happened.

Rhiannon was helpful, joyful. Zelda could sometimes see her dancing around the house, humming an unknown song. Of course she found it ridiculous, she always thanked the Dark Lord for the end of the Hippies' days and didn't care to have one in the house.

She was up earlier than everyone, and later too, Zelda actually wondered if the girl ever slept.

She had learned quickly how to make her morning coffee, and served it as soon as Zelda would sit in her chair and lit her first cigarette of the day. At first she did it shyly, then, with a small smile, and recently, she added a hand on the woman's forearm.

One morning, Zelda found herself actually looking forward breakfast. She took a better than usual dress, a redder than usual lipstick, and went down. She smiled a while when she entered the kitchen, finding Rhiannon near the stove, making breakfast with Salem playing at her feet.

« Go away Salem, I have things to do, I can't take care of you now » moaned the girl.

« It's alright, you can serve him, I'll wait. » said Zelda with a smirk.

Rhiannon almost dropped the pan and turned around, her hair slapping her face.

She smiled though, and Zelda felt some kind of buzzing inside her. She really had a luminous smile. She sat slowly, and took a cigarette, while the girl was already pouring her coffee. She watched her move towards her, and suddenly stumble. Salem meowed strongly as she had step on him, the coffee fell on the table, and on Zelda's hand. With a hiss from the burn, Zelda rose and checked her coffee stained wrist.

« Oh my, Zelda, I'm so sorry, are you okay? » almost screamed Rhiannon, rushing towards her.

« I'm… »

Before she could finish her answer, the girl had her hand between hers, and looked at the burn, bitting her lower lip. Zelda stared at it longer than she should have and wondered quickly how that lip would feel between her teeth. She shook her head at the thought, and glanced back at the burn, ready to mutter a spell.

« Let me fix that. » said Rhiannon, with a newly found calm voice.

Instead of chanting a spell as Zelda would have expected, she moved her wrist to her mouth, softly blew and kissed it. Zelda couldn't help but sight deeply, as cold and heat made her shiver. Rhiannon hasn't shown a lot of magic since she arrived, and Zelda was surprised to feel the power that passed through her skin and healed the burn in a second.

The girl looked up to Zelda, her face neutral, without letting go of the hand.

« There, beautiful again. »

The witch removed her hand, and nodded, before going back to her seat. She could feel her heart beating faster and fought against the blush she felt coming on her cheeks. She glanced back at Rhiannon but she was already busy pouring another cup of coffee, that she laid calmly on the table, before leaving the room. Lost in her thoughts, it took a while for Zelda to realize that Hilda had came in the room, screaming at the burned eggs in the forgotten pan.


	4. Chapter 4

From that moment, Zelda hadn't stopped thinking of the girl's lips on her wrist, and she could hear her say « beautiful » in repeat in her mind. Everything else went back to normal quickly, and the incident was never mentioned, but Zelda could swear Rhiannon would sometimes look at her with softness when she thought nobody could see her. Or maybe, Zelda wished she was looking at her like that. And it was driving her mad. And it was making her clumsy when the girl was around.


	5. Chapter 5

Hilda was still speaking with a dead man's family in the living room when Zelda went down to check on the corpse. She passed by Ambrose in the corridor and almost asked him to stay. It was stupid, but she knew Rhiannon was in the mortuary too. And indeed she was, gently removing an organ from the man's body. Zelda winced slightly, for the lung was almost black.

« He worked down the mines, poor man, all his insides are like that, nothing to salvage… » whispered Rhiannon, as if she was afraid of waking him up.

« Anything I can do to help? » asked Zelda, without really knowing why.

« Well, if you could cut down here a bit more, I can't squeeze my hand in, and can't let go of the thorax right now. »

« Sure. »

Zelda moved around the table and grabbed a huge knife, then placed herself at Rhiannon's side. She started cutting the body, until she felt the girl move slightly and her leg brush hers. She jumped, and let out a small cry in surprise. Fresh blood dropped on the dead man's skin.

« Zelda… » murmured Rhiannon, while removing her plastic gloves.

« It's nothing, I can take care of that. » said Zelda in a rush, moving away from the girl, flashbacks of the burn scene coming back. But with the surprise, the pain, the blood, and the fear, she didn't move quickly enough to leave the room before being caught between two slender arms.

« Please, I'm not gonna hurt you Zelda. » said the girl pressing on her back.

Zelda turned around after being released, and showed her hand, palm up.

« Why must it always be your lovely hands… »

Zelda swallowed and looked away, until she felt the lips again, and then the tip of something wet.

She glanced down, as Rhiannon kneeled on the floor, licking her blood and wound. It felt like electricity running through her veins, and she didn't know if it was only because of the magic. Soon enough, the wound disappeared and Rhiannon placed a light kiss on her palm before standing.

« There, see, it wasn't that bad. » she said with a smile.

Zelda stared at the blood stained lips in front of her, and moved a hand towards them. With the pad of her thumb, she softly removed the blood. She got so mesmerized by her action she didn't notice that the girl had moved closer, holding her previously injured hand, nor Ambrose and Hilda, still and shocked, in the corridor, until at last, the warlock cleared his throat. They parted, and Zelda almost ran trough the door, with as much pose and dignity possible.

« What in Satan's name was that ? » asked Hilda, puzzled.

« Hum, Zelda cut her hand and I healed her, that's all… » said Rhiannon before going out the room too.

« Ambrose, I don't know what's the most unbelievable, Zelda cutting her hand, or letting someone help her… »

« Or what we just saw. »

« Yes, what we just saw… »

Zelda didn't leave her room that day, and not the day afterward. Hilda found Rhiannon seated at the breakfast table, her head between her hands, in front of Zelda's cup of coffee. It was quite dramatic, but Hilda couldn't help feeling compassion for the girl. She was quite sure Rhiannon had feelings for her sister. Poor girl.

« You could have chosen someone easier to love, darling. » said Hilda, startling the girl who looked up in awe.

« I… »

« Zelda is an amazing witch and woman, but she's definitely not used to relations. It's gonna be a really difficult road for you if your feelings are sincere, she might as well end up killing you… » added Hilda with a small laugh.

Rhiannon groaned and let her head fall on the table. She felt like crying, and did when Hilda embraced her.

« I don't know why I feel like that, I just wanted to help her and… »

« I know. And I also know the only subject Zelda needs help with is love. »

« I have no idea of what to do Hilda. Sure, I am not the most discrete person in the world, but I don't think I did something wrong. »

« Oh honey, of course you didn't do anything wrong, it's just how Zelda reacts. Like a snake before being dropped in a cauldron. It wiggles, hisses, tries to go away or bites you. Don't you worry about it, you should even see the positive side ! »

Rhiannon pulled away from Hilda to look at her, puzzled.

« Zelda doesn't move if she's not moved by something, and you, my sweet, are definitely moving her. » answered Hilda with a knowing smile, before patting the girl's cheek and starting making breakfast.

Soon joined by Sabrina and Ambrose, Rhiannon forgot for a while about her sadness.

That same day, as she laid on the grass under the cold October sun, she saw Zelda leaving the house, her heels clacking on the wooden floor and then stairs, down the road towards the woods. Rhiannon gulped, unsure only for a moment about what to do, before getting up and following the witch.

She walked quietly, far behind, only aware of the red hair that sometimes shined when the sun rays would go through the branches, until it disappeared and she couldn't even hear any footsteps.

« Are you spying on me ? » said a cold voice coming from all around.

« No, I just… I was worried and… I'm sorry » stuttered the girl.

« Don't lie to me, you're always in my way, for whatever reason, and I'm tired of it. »

« Zelda please, I just want to speak with you. »

« About what, pray tell ? » asked Zelda, now standing a few meters from the girl, « What could be so important for you to follow me around like a lost puppy ? I don't want you around, I'm neither your aunt, your mom or your friend, do you understand me? »

« I… »

Rhiannon dropped her eyes to the ground. She felt as if there was no point in saying what she wanted to say. Maybe Hilda was wrong, and Zelda was just fed up with her antics. Zelda had moved swiftly toward the young woman, and with a snap of fingers, forced her to look up. She did and stared at her, with a newfound determination.

« I'm sorry I helped you the way I did Zelda. I didn't mean for it to be uncomfortable. I understand now you don't need my help, or anyone's, and it was inappropriate of me to touch you in such manners. I hope you'll accept my apologies and that we'll move past everything. »

Zelda stared, baffled, at the girl in front of her, with her closed face and cold attitude. An attitude she had never seen before and hurt her deeper than she thought it could. Her shoulders fell, she felt her lips tremble and had to grit her teeth not to cry.

She failed. Everything crumbled around her, once again, her demeanor had pushed a loved one away from her. A loved one. As tears started to roll on her cheeks, she merely nodded and turned.

She could feel a weight in her throat, menacing to choke her if she didn't go away from that damned girl. One step, then another, and another, and again, she felt arms around her, and heat in her back. For exactly four minutes, in those woods, Zelda Spellman dropped the mask and cried, only standing because someone was holding her. The irony was bitter in her mouth, but she felt so safe. She noticed the girl was sobbing quietly, for a foreign tear fell on her shoulder, and the hot breath at the back of her head was erratic. She moved a hand to grasp one of the arm around her and squeezed, half in support, half so the girl wouldn't go.

« I didn't mean it… I just… I wanted you to react… Zelda… Please… I don't know what to do, but don't leave. Don't ask me to leave… » whispered Rhiannon in her hair.

Zelda pushed her body harder against the other woman and shivered when the arms held her tighter.

« I need a cigarette. » said Zelda with a shaking voice.

Rhiannon giggled, and it felt like the most marvelous sound in the world. She released herself, turned to face the girl and fumbled in the pockets of her dress to find her pack of cigarettes. When she did, and finally met Rhiannon's eyes, a fag between her lips, the look she received from the girl could have been enough to light it up. She dragged a long puff and the smoke went out through her nose. She followed from the corner of her eyes the hands that moved towards her face and allowed herself a sight.

Rhiannon reached to cup Zelda's face between her palms, and with her thumbs went on erasing the trails of tears and makeup.

« There… »

« Am I beautiful again? » asked Zelda with a joking tone.

She stared at the older woman, knowing that it was in fact, a very serious question, and smiled.

« You never stopped to be. »

« Oh for Satan's sake, you are so cheesy. » Zelda said, secretly pleased.

« Let's go home. »

And they did, quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed in relative harmony, Rhiannon started making her morning coffee again, with a lovelier smile than ever, and now she would even sit next to her, a cup of tea between her hands. They would talk about almost everything, the girl desperate to know more about the woman she loved. Newspapers were forgotten. They were always quite polite and reserved, Zelda never letting go of her sharp, cold attitude, but with a secret tenderness in their eyes. The first time Hilda remarked it, she couldn't hide her smile, and even opted to take her breakfast in the living room, letting them be. She thought about her sister, and how glad she was to see her blossom. Zelda looked younger and brighter. « Well it took her a while to be a teenager! » thought Hilda, hearing her sister laugh briefly at something the girl said.

One quieter than usual morning, she went down for breakfast with Ambrose, to find them together again. They both stopped at the door, taking in the unusual scene before their eyes, even more shocked than that day in the mortuary. Zelda was seated, her eyes glossy and her cheeks red, while Rhiannon, up in front of her, played with one of the witch's locks.

« How do you always manage to have such perfect hair… » muttered Rhiannon.

« Why, can't it be that I'm naturally flawless? »

Rhiannon laughed loudly, and on an impulse, pressed her lips to Zelda's forehead, inhaling deeply her scent of cigarette, amber perfume, powder and soap. The older witch froze, sitting straighter, then in a swift motion, she rose, pulled the hem of her skirt down and walked to the door, only to see the other two standing there. Zelda pursed her lips in a very tight line.

« Hello sister… » started Hilda.

« Shut up. » cut Zelda, adding a murderous look to her bothered face.

« Come on Aunt Zee, it's not that bad… » tried Ambrose.

« Nothing happened, you didn't see anything, and we'll never speak of it, or I swear on Satan that I'll kill you all, and this time, no Cain's pit will be enough. Understood ? »

Hilda and Ambrose acquiesced, and Zelda turned briefly to send a warning look to Rhiannon. The girl only had time to open her mouth that Zelda had left.

« That was cute though… » announced Ambrose.

Hilda slapped him gently on the arm, before going to the stove.

« Why must she always be so dramatic… » mumbled Rhiannon, sitting down.

« Well, I don't know, you're probably the first person to kiss her since our parents died, and I don't have any antecedent of her being in any kind of relationship… » answered Hilda while buttering her toasts.

Ambrose simply nodded.

The morning event lingered in Rhiannon's mind each minute of that day, and even if it was already late that night, she decided to knock on Zelda's door. A few steps from the bedroom though, her blood turned cold. She could hear jerky cries and what sounded like whiplashes. She swallowed with difficulty, and reached for the knob with a shaking hand.

Zelda stood in front of her bed, her back to her, only clad in her skirt and corseted undergarment, the jacket from her suit on the floor, near forgotten high heels. Rhiannon's hand flew to her mouth, when she noticed the long bloody marks on the witch's back. In a rapid motion, the whip fell again on her skin, and Zelda cried. The girl tried to keep a sob, but not enough for Zelda not to ear it. She turned, trembling, the whip in her hand, wide-eyed. Rhiannon closed the door magically, while rushing to the woman.

« Zelda, what… » she began.

« Always when you're not wanted… » said Zelda with a dry laugh.

« Don't start with that crap, what in Hell were you doing ? »

Rhiannon grabbed her by the elbows, a bit more firmly than intended, and tried to look at her. The red hair averted her eyes, for she knew she would probably cry.

« Let me help Zelda, please. » whispered Rhiannon, pulling forcibly Zelda in her arms. She didn't think of the wounds, and Zelda let out a small cry of pain but clung to the girl's t-shirt nevertheless. When Rhiannon tried to release her, she gripped harder and buried her face in the crook of her neck, sobbing quietly. Rhiannon sighted, feeling the hot breath on her skin, the breasts that rose unevenly against her, the soft skin under her hands, the hair that tickled her face.

« Let me help. » she said again, removing one of her arm to grab the whip still in Zelda's hand.

« Let go. » she added, pulling against the iron fist. She finally did, and Rhiannon threw the blasted object in a far corner of the room, pushing gently the other witch towards the bed. Once she sat, Rhiannon kneeled in front of her and took her hands in hers. Zelda looked like a mess, makeup ruined, her normally perfect hair stuck on her face because of the perspiration. Her chest rose fast and the girl fought not to stare at the white breasts menacing to leave the black corset. Rhiannon gulped, looked up to catch Zelda's eyes, and gulped loudly again at the stare she received. Full of pain, but also burning, and so desperate.

Zelda released a hand from Rhiannon's grip, and raised it to the girl's shoulder, and ever slowly, pressed her mouth against hers. She got no answer for a moment, and started to feel the dread of rejection building in her stomach, when finally she was kissed back. Rhiannon's lips were definitely colder than her own, and fuller, and she kissed them with the urge of a thirsty woman. She could feel her heart aching and the drumming echoed in her head. She needed it, she needed to fell loved after hating herself so much. Two strong hands went in her hair, and she moaned in the girl's mouth. Zelda grabbed the t-shirt again, and pulled, trying to make them both lay on the bed, but Rhiannon backed suddenly, breaking the kiss. Both were panting.

« What… » started Zelda, slightly hurt by the girl's reaction.

« You have blood all over your back Zelda… »

She stared at the green eyes in front of her, and with the remembrance of her wounds and current lack of distraction, she whimpered as they started to tingle again.

Rhiannon sat on the bed behind her, and with a ghostly touch, moved Zelda's hair to the side. She could now see the marks of the vigorous whipping. She really didn't understand what happened in the woman's mind for her to do that, and the thought only made her want to yell at Zelda. Instead, she passed an arm around her waist and lead her closer, to sit with the other woman between her legs. Zelda was only a few centimeters away from her, so she had to tilt her head down in order to kiss the streaks. Carefully, she touched with her lips each one of them, several time, from one end to the other. As she went on, she felt Zelda relax, collapsing even, in her arms, until there was nothing but smooth skin to kiss. Rhiannon moved so her front would touch the woman's healed back, and as she did, started kissing her shoulder, then neck, and temple.

Zelda closed her eyes and all but moaned. The heat radiating from the woman behind her, and the tiredness from the flogging made her float at the rhythm of the kisses. She inhaled sharply when she felt fingers unhook the front of her corset, then untucking it from her skirt until it disappeared somewhere in the room. She only opened her eyes again when the back of her head touched the pillows. She laid, the covers now mysteriously at the bottom of the bed, half naked, under Rhiannon's stare. The girl gently unzipped the side of her skirt and pulled it down her legs. Zelda shivered, suddenly quite awake and some weird insecurity growing. The younger witch probably noticed it, for she smiled reassuringly, before unclasping the grey stockings from the garter belt and getting rid of them all, leaving her in her panties. Rhiannon then removed her t-shirt, revealing the lack of a bra, and then her pants and socks. She was only slightly tanner than Zelda, but definitely more athletic. Zelda watched the girl kiss her way up her body, stopping a bit longer near her breasts, taking one nipple, than the other in her mouth, before laying at her side, face to face. Rhiannon had a small smile Zelda erased with her smudged red lips and a fake disapproving look.

Rhiannon laughed softly against the witch's mouth, and they kissed until Zelda pulled away. She blushed, and sat, calling a silky bathrobe to her with a motion of her hand. She took a cigarette and lighter from one pocket, before putting on the robe and started smoking. Rhiannon looked at her from below, before crawling to lay her head on Zelda's lap.

« I don't know what I'm going to do with you… »

« Do you want me to leave? » asked Rhiannon with a small voice, her face half hidden against the older woman's stomach.

« No. »

« Good. »

Rhiannon snuggled a bit more against her, and kissed the skin near Zelda's pelvis. They stayed in silence for a while, and she could feel herself being lulled to sleep by the breathing motion under her.

When she woke up some time later, Zelda was in her arms, her silk covered back pressed strongly against her front. She could fell the witch's hair caressing her collarbones, and their legs were intertwined. She kissed the shoulder that sneaked out of the covers, and impulsively, passed a hand inside the dressing gown, laying it against Zelda's heart, not noticing that the woman had awoken.

« I'm not so old that you need to check my heartbeat in the middle of the night. »

Rhiannon jumped, surprised to hear her.

With a yawn, Zelda turned around, craving for more contact, more heat and softness. She took in the woman's face in front of her and frowned.

« Your nose is bleeding. »

Rhiannon sat straight up, her fingers flying to her nose, to see that indeed, they got stained by the red hot liquid. Swearing, she left the bed, pushing the covers with her feet. Zelda followed her with her eyes, until she noticed the pinkish lines on the girl's back, she then went behind her in the bathroom. Rhiannon was pouring water on her face, wetting her hair and torso, and giving Zelda a better view of her back.

« What in Satan's name is happening ? » asked the older woman, her voice slightly shaking.

« Nothing you should worry about. It's gonna pass soon enough. »

« You have whip marks on your back. » she said, carefully running a hand on the scars, earning a hiss from the girl.

« It's alright, they're gonna disappear. »

Realization drowned on Zelda, and she froze. She took a step back, baffled, her eyebrows raising high on her forehead.

« Did that happened each time? »

Rhiannon just shook her head yes, and looked up in the mirror to catch Zelda's stare.

« You shouldn't be surprised, Zelda. You know every magic has a price. »

« Does it hurt ? »

« Did it hurt for you ? »

Rhiannon watched the woman's face with seriousness, and didn't move when she flew the bathroom. With a sigh, she finished cleansing herself, staying a while with one of Zelda's towel on her face, and went back to the bedroom to find it empty. She picked up her clothes, and with a bit of hesitation, the whip, and left.

Going back to her own cold bed, she laid on her stomach, and went back to sleep without much more thought. Healing magic was really tiresome, but trying to understand and follow Zelda's mind was even more so.

Zelda stood on the porch outside the house, glazing at the sky, the cold waking her up even more than her recent discovery. Guilt crawled a way in her guts, and she felt like throwing up. Guilt at leaving the girl in her bathroom, and guilt at being a source of physical pain. Not once she imagined that her own wounds would be a burden for the her. She felt ashamed of the pleasure she had received every time she had been healed by kisses. That could never happen again, no matter how much, in a twisted way, she hoped it would, and that Rhiannon would take care of her again and smooth her pain away. She lighted a cigarette, took a drag. She felt like a monster. Always hurting.

When she went back to her room, ready to talk to the girl, she cried against the doorframe, for she was alone, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda finally rises of her chair in the kitchen. It's almost the witching hour, she feels her magic tingle in her fingertips. All that remembrance only served one purpose. Self flagellation. Self hatred. The house is quiet, everyone asleep, she doesn't even wish she were. She knows, at a certain extend, that she brought everything on herself, herself. She also knows that it's better, easier that way. Of course, she doesn't know any other way. She tries not to focus anymore on Ambrose's words but fails. Love is a foreign concept, and she's definitely not used to it, other than the love she feels for her niece, and even Hilda and Ambrose. Faustus is an other subject. Zelda obviously knows that. She knows how he looks at her, and how Rhiannon does. She walks around the house, and finally lay on the couch, her back against the arm, not even bothering to remove her heels. For the last time, her inner voice tells her that it's better to remove the girl of the picture, and she closes her eyes.

A loud noise wakes her up, and there's light coming from the windows of the living room. She hears muffled voices and gets up. The front door opens and then closes, and she almost rushes in the lobby. Hilda is almost halfway through the stairs, going up and stops when she hears the clacking sound of her sister's heels on the wooden floor. She turns, and Zelda freezes because she is not used to see sadness and anger on the other one's face. She understands, and before Hilda can start speaking, very childishly and dramatically, removes her shoes, and runs through the front door, leaving it open. She can see Rhiannon walking down the road, and the rocks hurt her feet. She's definitely too old for that, as she's panting when she catches up with the girl. She also really quickly thinks of how much of a fool she's currently making of herself, but shakes her head. To Hell with her stupid morale. Rhiannon stops and turns, an eyebrow raised. She doesn't have the face of surprise though. She looks down at Zelda's feet, who blushes.

« I thought we decided you could stay. »

« I don't recall agreeing to that. »

Zelda feels like she's been slapped and moves a bit closer.

« I went back to the bedroom and you were not there. » She tries to explain.

« Well, that makes both of us. Except that you left first, Zelda. »

« Please couldn't we stop with that teenager attitude. »

« Yes, we totally should. I'm tired of running after you to fix everything, when obviously, you have no problem running away. You said it yourself yesterday, when I tried, again, to solve our issue, I'm a puppy. And you told me to leave quite clearly, no matter of what Hilda forced you to say in the kitchen yesterday night. »

She stays silent for a while, she knows the girl is right and she doesn't even deserve one second of the attention she had been given.

« I do apologize for leaving that night. I didn't think… »

« You thought of yourself Zelda. »

She hugs herself and closes her eyes in pain.

« I don't regret any of the times I healed you, you know. And I told you the marks would go away… » whispers Rhiannon, and Zelda feels a hand against her cheek. She looks at the girl, with tears in her eyes.

« Don't go. » She says, and it hurts her pride to do so.

Rhiannon laughs dryly.

« Begging doesn't suit you. »

And she kisses her. It's hard and sad, because Rhiannon's lips are demanding and the kiss tastes of Zelda's tears.

Suddenly, the contact is broken, and the girl starts to leave. Zelda doesn't do anything but stares.

Rhiannon's hair flies when she turns her head to Zelda.

« If you're looking for your whip, I send it back to your High Priest, his initials were on it. I guess he would be happy to see you beg for it. »

Once Rhiannon is nowhere in sight, Zelda cries.

After what seems like forever, she is being carried back home by her sister.

* * *

Alright guys, a lot of drama here !

The next "part" is mostly written, will arrive around Christmas, because it's a crazy period at work and I just basically Sleep/Eat/Work


	8. Chapter 8

Please don't be upset that it took me forever to upload that story

* * *

There's always anger coming after despair.

Hilda knew that, or at least the principle of it. Now she had a practical example in Zelda. The first day, she carried her home, and left her on the couch, bringing, every few hours, some tea that was left untouched on the table. Her sister stayed, her head in her hands, unmoving until bedtime. More than once, she tried to talk with her, secretly hoping to hear her sarcastic answers. But nothing.

« Zelda, are you not cold ? »

Nothing.

« Zelda, do you want more tea or some coffee ? »

Nothing.

« Zelda, are you hungry ? »

« Zelda, I'm sorry, will you forgive me ? »

Nothing.

« Zelda, can I do anything ? »

Nothing.

She wasn't used to it, and couldn't help but worry. Normally when her older sister was upset, she would be mean, she would perform a spell or two, she would read and quote her Satanic Bible, she would even kill her and bury her. That was normal. Not the silence. Not the empty look and pinched lips she saw on the redhead's face when she got up to go to bed. Nor the red eyes.

Zelda walked straight to her room, and Hilda followed until the door was slapped in her face. She sighted, and caught Sabrina and Ambrose on her way down the stairs. With a nod, they decided it was time for a family meeting in the kitchen.

While the others took places around the table, Hilda checked a last time the stairs, to be sure Zelda wasn't coming back, and closed the kitchen door. She started making tea for everyone, adding a bit more chamomile than usual.

« So, what are we gonna do about Aunt Zee ? » began Sabrina

« Is Rhiannon really gone ? »

Hilda just nodded and sat.

« She came knocking on my door this morning, telling me that she had to leave, at least for a while. She didn't explain fully what happened with Zelda but… she seemed as heartbroken as Zelda. I couldn't really see myself forcing her to stay in that state, and well, I thought maybe it would be better for the both of them to have some space. It never crossed my mind that Zelda would react like that, really. »

« Can't we just bring her back, so they could talk ? »

« I think Rhiannon made her choice and we should respect it, and we all know how she kept on going back to Zelda every time, so it must have been for a good reason this time. »

« Did she say where she's going ? Won't she be in danger? » said Ambrose

« She did, and no, I won't tell you, and I don't know, I gave her some potions, candles and wrote a few spells so she could protect her house. »

« And for Aunty Zelda then, what's the plan ? » asked the warlock.

« I have no idea. I guess, we'll wait and see. » mumbled Hilda in her teacup.

Sabrina sighted. She wished she could do something, but knew as well as the other two, that every action regarding Zelda should be longly considered because of how uncertain the outcome always was. It also pained her, a lot, to admit it, but love, was not her forte, and she was far too romantic and sweet and idealistic to compare her behavior in that matter to Zelda's. Yes, they had to wait. And she hoped not too long.

Ambrose rose, and paced. Hilda knew he wanted to say, or do something, but he didn't. For a while, nobody talked.

« I think we should all head to our beds, and see what tomorrow brings. » finally said Hilda.

They all parted, and once in her room, murmuring a spell before opening her trunk, Hilda took Rhiannon's letter, attached to Zelda's whip. In the note, a simple thank you, and the address to reach her, and also, a favor asked: to call her if something were to happen to Zelda.

Hilda silently swore to it, and throw the letter back in the trunk, focusing on the whip. She knew of course it was Zelda's, the question was, why was it in Rhiannon's possession? She hesitated for a minute, thinking of doing a quick memory spell on the whip, but finally left it with the letter.

Unconscious to the fact that what she wanted to know most could be found in her sister's room, Zelda rose from the floor she's been laying on, after astral projecting on the kitchen ceiling. She went to her wardrobe, opened the door, then a drawer, and took the burgundy scarf. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she finally decided to sleep.


End file.
